More than a Memory
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: A drabble-like one shot from C Sakura'a POV. first attempt


She gazed out into nothingness as the moon tried to peak out of the clouds of smog filling the polluted night-sky above the city of Infinity. _His_ departure was still fresh in her memory. Memory, to an average person it may seem like something of not much importance. It was just like the saying went "_you do not learn the value of something you have until you have lost it."_ It seemed like her entire being had been created with just one purpose in mind. Lose whatever she held dear. She still could not see who that missing person in her memories was but she had a fair idea who it was.

To her that person was so much more than a memory. He was still there even if he was not there at all- gazing at her from the distance with a that longing and sad look in his eyes, trying so hard to help her get what she wanted. _Just like him._ She thought sadly as that night's match came to her mind. She sighed as she left her current spot on the roof, only to move closer to the edge of the building. A strong wind whipped across her face beating her hair into her eyes and slightly open mouth.

She pondered on the course of actions she had taken ever since Tokyo. They had visited several worlds after that one country but everywhere they went, they were only met with death and destruction. All that just because she had stopped the real him from finishing off the one she knew. So here she was trying to fix every wrong done by him while trying not to get close to _him._ Her heart still ached every time she saw his face- his honest and sincere but sorrow-filled eyes reminded her too much of the other him, the one who had left them all just so he could keep his promise to her.

She felt the cold blade slice through her flesh, tearing apart her soul from her body. She could see the shock on the face of the single eyed vampire/magician. She could hear the denial in _his _voice as he cried out her name. She could feel the cold anger radiate from the ninja as he moved towards the two of them. Yet for even a single second, she did not regret her decision. She would meet them all once more… After she had brought him back…. She knew she was being selfish but to her he was so much more than just a distant forgotten memory. She had to get him back…

She watched the two of them fight from beyond the barrier. There was the one that she loved and then there was the one _she _loved. She could see them both fight each other through the barrier _he _had set up to protect her from him. As soon as the black mass dissipated to leave her outside the dream world, she knew the outcome of the battle. He was going to kill _him._

But she knew that she could not let that happen. _She_ was waiting for _him _and if he succeeded in getting rid of _him_ all this would be for nothing. She had to stop it.

As her body crumbled to thousands and thousands of tiny pink petals of the flower that bore her name, she could see the shock on his face and the denial in his eyes. All that she could think of was one thing. Had she succeeded?

Was he back to being himself or was he still the heartless being that had left them all in Tokyo?

It didn't matter to her; whoever he was he was still her precious person. And for that reason alone, she had struggled to keep it all together, just so she could utter those three words.

_I love y…_

Alas, fate had something else in mind. As the last one of her petals floated into his hands, the whole world came crashing down on him. Even when he had lost his heart, she had remained. She had stayed behind because she was so much_ more than a memory._

_**A/N: This little piece of drabble from Sakura's POV had been lying, unfinished, in my laptop for ages. I had actually written this around the same time as my other two drabbles, namely "if only" and "when I'm gone" (which are a lot better than this one. I swear) **_

_**Anyhow I finally decided to give this an ending, even if it is not the one I had initially planned since I can't remember that… but you did **_**not**_** hear that from me. ;)**_

_**Hopefully this is not complete trash and is worthy enough of at least one review.**_

_**Come on guys prove me wrong by giving out lots and lots of reviews… constructive criticism will work equally fine. Since that is the one thing that helps the authors improve their writing.**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
